Tale of Half a Heart
by Lilac1100
Summary: Nylee thought she was a normal girl living in Traverse Town. That was until she summoned the keyblade know she must find out who she really is and figure out her past.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts sadly :( **

**A/N: My first story so be nice.**

Tale of Half a Heart

My name is Nylee my story starts off when my parents aparently unable to take care of me left me on a doorstep of a rich couple. I was raised as a house keeper instead of a daughter I was unable to attend school so I taught myself in the masters library. One of the things I taught myself was how to play the flute. I had found an old flute in the attic and used a music book to teach myself. One night I took my flute and snuck outside the stars where so beutiful that night I started to play random notes on my flute and to my surprise it created a melody once it finished a flash of pure white surronded my vision once it disapeared infront of me was a yellow star it had one green leaf on it's head. I named it Paupo after a legand of a star shaped fruit I had heard of. One day Paupo and I where in the library I was reading Robin hood when I decided to make a bow and arrow. It took a while almost two months to build the bow and the arrows and took almost three years to master it not to mention alot of miss fires. But when I was eleven my world was attacked by heartless I grabbed my weapon and Paupo and ran outside. I tried to fire at the heartless but one snuck up behind me and knocked me out. All I saw was the heartless creeping toward me when my world went black. I was falling falling into light. As I was falling I heard a voice say "don't worry your safe you just have to rest here for a bit." Then I saw a flash of light and I fell asleep again. When I woke up I was in a strange room on a large and comfortable bed. I slowly sat up then I heard a voice next to me " Oh Aerith Shes awake I am the great ninja Yuffie whats you're name." I looked over and saw a girl a few years older than I am she had black hair and brown eyes she was wearing a head band tank top and shorts. "My name is Ny-Nylee" I said. Paupo flew out of my pocket and looked around at our new surroundings. Yuffie squealed "Omigosh its sooooo cute!" Paupo flew behind me scared I wanted to do the same this girl was a little to peppy. Yuffie giggled "So whats its name?" she asked. Before I could replie another voice said "Yuffie don't rush her she has had a hard day" said a women with long brown hair in a braid and was wearing a pink dress. "My name is Aerith how do you feel" she asked offering me a drink. I excepted it and took a sip "I feel fine thank you but where am I and what is going on?" I asked. With a sigh Aerith explained with Yuffie jumping in every once in a while that we where in Traverse Town a place people are sent when their world is destroyed. "Where do I go now I can't just live on the street" I said nervously. Aerith and Yuffie shared a look and smiled "You could stay with us!" said Yuffie "Really?!" I asked. They nodded "Thank you very much" I said as they pulled me into a hug. Was this what family love felt like I wondered. "Hey lets go introduce Nylee to the others" suggested Yuffie. They walked me over to the third district and through a secret door on the other side was a small house once we entered I saw an elderly man with blond hair and googles, a man with white hair and a long beard, a man around Aerith's age with long brown hair, a man with spikey blond hair, and finally a girl with long brown hair. How did we all fit in this house. "Hello everyone this is Nylee, Nylee this is Cid the one with the googles, Merlin, and this is Squ-" "It's Leon" Interupted the brunette man. "Okay nice to meet you Leon" I said with a smile. "And I am Cloud and shes Tifa. You shoot?" he asked pointing to my bow. "A little" I said. Then Cid laughed "Hey how old are ya squirt" "My name is Nylee not squirt and I am eleven" I said a little annoyed. "Hah! I bet the kid can barely hold a bow let alone shoot an arrow" he said slapping his knee. Now that got me mad "Okay that's it" I took out an arrow missing his head by an inch. "That was a warning shot the next one won't be" I snarled. Cid laughed "I like your spunk kid" For some reason I just knew I was going to like it there. Merlin became my teacher he also taught me magic on the side it was fun not having to teach myself. Aerith, Yuffie, and Tifa became like sisters to me every once in a while Tifa will bring over these two kids Marlene and Denzel they are like my younger siblings when Tifa brings them from their home world. And Cid, Leon, and Cloud were like brothers and in Cids case an uncle to me but, they always tease me by calling me squirt because I was the youngest but I found myself loving my life here. For once I had a family. I looked in the mirror my long brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail. I was wearing my pink shirt and my best jeans and I was wearing my new purple sneakers. I looked at my necklace it was half of a heart it was the only thing my parents left me with. Today was my thirteenth Birthday it had been two years since I first came to Traverse Town. Then I heard a knock on the door "Come in" I said. It was Aerith she smiled "Ready?" she asked "Yep" I said following her down stairs. Once I entered the room Denzel and Marlene ran up to me and gave a hug along with the girls. And the boys except for Merlin (who gave me a pat on the back) took turns ruffling my hair there goes my good hair day. Then they passed out my gifts Aerith made me a choclate cake, Cid gave me some goggles to wear while I help him in the workshop, Yuffie gave me my own ninja headband, and Tifa gave me a pair of fighting gloves, and Denzel and Marlene made me some cards Marlene's had a picture of me braiding her hair and Denzel's had a picture of us sword fighting. Around the middle of the party Leon and Cloud pulled me aside "Whats up guys" I asked. "What you thought we didn't have a present for you squirt?" asked Leon. I rolled my eyes "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" I asked. "Okay all joking aside happy birthday Nylee" said Cloud handing me a box. I opened it to find a braclet. I gasped as I relized it was the braclet I had wanted for a long time but I never had anough money. "Guys thank you so much" I said happily. They both chuckled and ruffled my hair. Ugh boys. But this was the best birthday ever. A few months had past sence my birthday Tifa and the kids haven't been around lately and Cloud left saying he had unfinished business I really missed them. Anyway I was on my way to Merlin's house for my magic lesson when heartless appeared there where so many of them the surrounded me crawling towards me. I reached behind me to grab my bow and my arrows but they weren't there 'Crap! I left them at home'


End file.
